


Fair Share

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-season 8, they are so...dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Point being: Keith has had his fair share of adventures. Of wild shenanigans up there in space. Heck, he even got to live on the back of a space whale for two years with his mom. And he got a cosmic puppy out of that shenningan.See? Fair share. That’s why Keith believes it’s safe to say, now that he is back on Earth and years later after the war, that he has seen it all what’s out there.Or, well, at least most of it. A lot of it? A lot of it sounds about right, right? Right.Except, uh, not right.  Leave it to Lance McClain to prove Keith and his beliefs wrong.





	Fair Share

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!! Recently posted this on IG and I thought it was long enough to post it here <3 HOPE YOU ENJOY IT it was just some random funny scenario :D

So.

Keith fought a war, right? That’s an actual thing that he did, right?

Right. He fought a ten-thousand-years-old intergalactic war. He also turned out to be half-alien.

He has seen the infinity of space itself. He has seen its countless of planets. Unlimited galaxies. An endless ocean of stars that goes for miles, and miles, and _miles_ _and _–

Well, endless. That’s why he added the ‘endless’ part at the beginning.

Whatever. Moving on.

Point being: Keith has had his fair share of adventures. Of wild shenanigans up there in space. Heck, he even got to live on the back of a space whale for two years with his mom.

And he got a cosmic puppy out of  _ that  _ shenningan.

See? Fair share.

That’s why Keith believes it’s safe to say, now that he is back on Earth and years later after the war, that he has seen it all what’s out  _ there _ .

Or, well, at least most of it. A lot of it? A lot of it sounds about right, right?

Right.

Except, uh,  _ not right. _

Leave it to Lance McClain to prove Keith and his beliefs  _ wrong _ .

Keith clears his throat, suddenly dry. “What?” he croaks out like a fifteen-years-old hormonal teen instead of a twenty-five-years-old hormonal  _ man _ . There’s a difference. “W-what?”

And no, he did  _ not  _ stutter. It’s his fifteen-years-old-self crawling to the surface to embarrass him from all those times Keith didn’t let him. Karma and fifteen-years-old-Keith are bitches.

Lance huffs at his question, hanging his head back in exasperation. Even from where Keith stands on the ground, he can see the corner of his mouth moving, as if talking to the cloudless sky above them.

Should...should Keith look up to? Would that help him understand what the fuck just –

“I  _ said _ ,” Lance starts shouting, unknowingly cutting Keith’s train of thought short – again –, from where he stands on the barn’s rooftop. Kaltenecker moos at Lance in annoyance – again – from the inside of the barn.

They both ignore her. Again.

“I said that I have feelings for you, you frozen 2004 emo fringe!” Lance starts over, flapping his arms in the air while his voice just grows louder and even more high-pitched with every word that leaves his mouth.

Keith’s low-key worried he’s going to break a vocal cord.

And for a moment, Keith think Lance’s still shouting at him the same words from above but he isn’t. The words are just bouncing inside his head like a broken record and they grow louder, louder, louder –

But Lance grows even louder. _ _

_ “And it’s about time you acknowledge them!!”  _ Lance finishes off with a huff, hands finally landing on his hips as he glares down at Keith. With a pout on his lips.

Cute. But instead he chokes out, “Y-yes, sir.” 

Wow, nice one, fifteen-years-old Keith, you useless sack of memorized Fall Out Boys singles.

“What¡?” Lance shouts, nose scrunches as he leans forward and puts both hands on his tights, as if that would help him hear better. “I can’t hear you, man, speak up! But I swear, if you say something like  _ ‘I didn’t have a fringe, Lance’ _ , I will –!”

“I said!” Keith cuts him off loudly, eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment as he feels his face heat up the moment he lifts his face and stares right back at Lance. “I said –”

No, you goddamn twenty-five-years-old  _ fool _ , don’t bring out the kinks to the Bonding Moment 2.5. Jesus –  _ fuck _ .

Keith clears his throat. “I said they are fully acknowledged,” he says, keeping his voice high enough for Lance to hear clearly. By the way he blinks and his frown disappears, Keith wants to believe he heard him.

Keith hesitate ever so slightly before he wets his lips and adds, “I uh, I also have feelings for you, so – so you better acknowledge them too!”

He finishes that thought with a huff. And a stomp of his foot on the ground.

Wow, he’s a mess.

But, hey, it’s Lance who squeaks a loud high pitched – seriously, his vocal cords –  _ “Wha - really¡?” _

Keith blinks, bewildered before he throws his arms in the air. This man.

“Yes, really!” Keith shouts, almost feeling offended that Lance thought he would lie about  _ this _ . His pining side feels outraged. “Do I need to get up on a roof for my confession to be validated and approved¡?”

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous, Keith,” Lance scolds, eyebrows furrowed together in disapproval. "Why would you confess from a rooftop? That’s just stupid.”

Keith...Keith fought a war. He has...he has seen things  _ goddamnit  _ – but Lance McClain, this ridiculous, dramatic, incredible, selfless, lovable idiot will always, for the rest of his life, take his breath away.

In every good and bad way of the sense.

Keith’s so in love with this man and yet, “Then why are you doing it¡¡?” he shouts at him angrily, holding himself back from picking up the closest thing to him – Clarita the chicken – and throwing it at Lance.

Keith resigns himself to jumps a few times on his spot, to blow off some of his steam. He stomps the ground again too. For good measure.

“This is my escape route, you jumping ogre!” Lance defends himself, hands back again on his hips as he pushes himself back to stand straight. Still on the roof. “You know! In case you would say ‘Thank you, next’ at my confession!”

“You were going to jump from there if I quoted an Ariana Grande song¡?” Keith screams, eyes wide in horror. Mostly because of the fact Lance thinks so poorly of his music taste.

The jump thing? That would’ve been fine. As if Keith himself wouldn’t have thrown himself to catch Lance if he had done it.

Keith would catch him. Always. Whenever, wherever.

“What¡? No, you –! No!” Lance stumbles over his words, smacking the palm of his hand against his face, leaving a read angry mark on his skin. Ouch. But still handsome. “Hunk was going to pick me up on a pod here and I was going to grab on to it and be taken away like Mary Poppins!”

Keith blinks. Once, twice –

_ “Who¡?” _

Lance makes a big cross with his arms, slapping them together where they connect as if to make an emphasis with it. “Doesn’t matter! This is just  _ my  _ escape route!”

“But you don’t need it? Because I didn’t quote Ariana!” Keith whines, his brain having a hard time to keep up with all these turns inside the same event. Is this what a life with Lance as a partner would be?

Because,  _ fuck Keith _ , but wants it all. He wants Lance. Everyday of his life. Seven days a week.

_ “You would be lucky to know Ariana lyrics!” _

Okay, six days a week. He rests on Wednesdays.

“Lance!” Keith groans, dragging his hands down his face in desperation. “I didn’t say ‘no’! I like  _ you _ . So, why the  _ quiznack  _ are you still up there¡?”

For once, Lance doesn’t scream. He doesn’t yell, or shout, or even speaks loud.

“I, uh, I honestly didn’t see this coming, like, you actually liking me back,” he confesses quietly – in a sense that is a  _ normal  _ volume of voice for most people expect for  _ Lance  _ – before he reaches the back of his neck and rubs it nervously, looking away from Keith for the first time.

God, Keith likes this man so much –

“And I also didn’t, uh, I didn’t plan a way down from here for any other event except you rejecting me so…”

God, Keith loves this man so  _ quiznacking  _ much.

Keith wants to cry. And laugh. Cry while laughing? Now, that would be interesting.

“Lance,” it’s what he settles with, a small laugh leaving his lips as a giddy feeling grows inside his stomach. He runs a hand through his hair before he lets go of a deep breath and says, “Okay, I’m coming up.”

“What!”

There’s his loud mouth.

“No, no! No, you don’t! Get your own rejection roof!”

Keith ignores him, stomping his way over to the side of the barn. 

“I’m coming up!”

“How the fu – !”

“Kosmo!”

“Quiznack! Why didn’t I think of Kosmo – wait, shit!”

It takes less than a second. Less than a heartbeat.

Keith reaches for Lance before Kosmo’s paws even hit the roof’s ground. He holds on tight, arms wrapped around Lance’s waist and he holds, and holds, and holds his entire hope –

“Lance,” Keith breathes out, burying his face in the brunet’s neck before he inhales deeply and steadies his own heartbeat. “Lance, acknowledge  _ me _ .”

It takes more than a second.

_ “Please.” _

But it takes less than a heartbeat for strong lean arms wrap themselves over Keith’s back, pulling him closer and then Lance’s mop of hair tickles the side of his cheek in the most enchanting way possible.

And Keith holds, holds, holds on tight as the man in his arms shudders a breath against his skin, shaky and still scared.

Neither of them speak. They barely breathe.

But their hearts beat so loud against their chest that they meet in the middle, from where they are being pressed against the other so tightly and Keith’s  _ enchanted _ .

Then, the enchantment ends and reality hits him in the form of tickle when Lance moves his head and his hair brushes against his cheek.

His reality hits him in the form of warm lips pressing themselves against his temple, shy and yet bold. 

“Consider yourself acknowledged, Samurai.”

His reality is Lance. Entirely Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
AND my writing instagram for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcelle IG](https://instagram.com/bleusarcelle/)


End file.
